The disclosure relates to an image formation system which forms an image on a medium, and a medium transport apparatus and a medium feeder which are installed in the image formation system.
Some of image formation apparatuses, such as copiers, printers and facsimile machines, are designed such that an external medium feeder is attachable to them. An external medium feeder is attached to an attachment section of an image formation apparatus before print operation (see Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,964, for example).